You don't know our story
by xlittleminxx
Summary: My first ever Brathan one shot! Please read and reply! All in Brooke's POV!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Brathan fic! I hope you like it! Let me know! I own nothing except the story...**

If you lived in Tree Hill you would know me.

If you lived in Tree Hill you would know him.

If you lived in Tree Hill you would know our story.

But you don't live in Tree Hill.

You don't know me.

You don't know him.

But most of all...

You don't know our story.

I guess I should introduce myself then. I'm Brooke Davis...captain of the cheerleading squad, student body president and creator of Clothes over Bros. The boy in question is Nathan Scott...captain of the basketball team and all around hott-shot...winner of every girls' heart...including mine.

Our story started back when we were both 5 and blissfully unaware of the dangers that the world had for us. We were playing in the sand box one day when Nathan's hand connected with mine. Sparks flew but back then we both thought it was an electric shock and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Nathan watched me for a few seconds - the concern on his face crystal clear - before he leaned forward and wiped away my tears with his hand.

"Don't cry Brookie...I'm here for you!" he said confidently as I tried to control my sobs. Back then I got upset much easier than I do now. After a while I finally stopped and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Nate!" I said happily and he smiled at me...and then and there I lost my heart to Nathan Scott...at the tender age of 5.

As the years went by we became close friends and I found myself falling in love with him even more than I possibly could. I spent my days watching him and how he interacted with everyone and the girls that hung on his arm. How I longed to be that girl...to be the one that he showed off to all his friends...the one he called his girlfriend. But alas I felt my heart break into pieces for I knew that would never happen...he would only see me as his friend. At times like those I would start to become angry...at him...at myself...at the world for being so damn unfair. Then, as if by some force of nature, Nathan would come to me and hug me before giving me one of his trademark smiles.

"Brooke! I missed hanging out with you Friday!" he said happily as he held onto my waist and I could feel the sparks move up my spine from his touch.

"Hey Nate...I missed you to!" I said happily and he smirked at me before he would walk away.

We were 16 when I convinced myself to give him up...to let it go...to face the fact that Nathan Scott would never be mine. For days I laid in bed crying as I knew he didn't love me. It hurt...god did it hurt. Nathan called me many times but I always rejected his calls. I was to hurt to talk to him. But he was persistant and didn't stop trying to talk to me. He came over to my house and sadly I watched I as the butler told him I was not home. Still Nathan didn't stop and pretty soon I had 100 text messages, 32 voice messages and 15 unanswered letters...all from him. The thought of him caring so much made me want to smile and jump for joy...but I couldn't...because in the back of my mind I always knew that it would break my heart to be just friends with him.

After a while he seemed to get the message and he left me alone...and though I had wanted it, it still broke my heart...but this time it hurt to watch him walk away from me...his expression clouded with hurt, anger and confusion. It was to late to do anything...I thought I had messed up and lost the love of my life.

Then one night I was at a party - which you bet your ass I would be at because I was still the famous Brooke Davis and I still had a reputation to uphold - when I saw him in the crowd. My breath caught in my throat...he was staring...staring at me.

Nathan stalked over towards me and I quickly ran out of the back door and into the cold night. He didn't seem to catch the hint as he followed me all the way onto the beach. Finally I lost my patience and I turned to him in my half drunk state.

"What do you want Nathan?" I yelled and it looked for a second that he was taken aback by my sudden outburst...just for a second.

"I wanted to talk to you Brooke!" he yelled back and I shook my head as I laughed.

"You had your chance...and you blew it!" I said and I could see confusion written over his face.

"What the hell are you talking about? You never gave me a chance! One moment we were friends and the next you were ignoring me...leaving your butler to tell me you don't want to speak to me...so tell me Brooke...when did you ever give me a chance?" he spat and I looked up at him - tears coming to my eyes as I finally had enough.

"Are you really that blind?" I asked sadly and Nathan frowned.

"What?"

"Are you really that blind to not see what is right in front of you? Can you really tell me that you don't see it everyday for the last 11 years!" I burst and Nathan still looked at me weirdly but walked closer to me.

"See what Brooke? What was I supposed to see?" he asked softly and I couldn't take it anymore.

"That I'm in love with you you ass! See that everytime I see you with another girl it makes my heart break into a million pieces! I can't be friends with you Nathan...it's just to damn hard!" I yelled and a sudden silence fell over us as he stared at me...shocked.

"I...I never knew..." he started and I sighed.

"Maybe it's better that way...maybe we should have..."

His lips were pressing on mine before I even had time to finish my sentence. He kissed just like I dreamed and I found myself wanting more and more of him. But as soon as it started it was over and we stared hard at each other.

"I'm in love with you to..." he breathed out and I couldn't help but smile as we leaned in for another kiss.

That was how our relationship started...now...two years later everyone in Tree Hill knows our story.

They know how we got together...

They know how much we love each other...

They know how he proposed to me on my 18th birthday...

They know how my dream came true...

So right now...I'm asking you...

How in hell did you get a wedding invite if you don't even know who we are and what our story is?

**A/N: So what do you think? Anyways if you wanna join a cool new OTH site then come join my site! I would love to see you all there! **

**Link: **

http:// z11.invisionfree .com/LittleBlackBook/index.php

Just take away the spaces...lol!


End file.
